1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector-shaking prevention structure in which a relative movement (shaking movement) between male and female connectors, fitted together, in connector fitting and disengaging directions is prevented by engaging an arm in a recess.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 11-119389, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 9 and 10 show a conventional connector-shaking prevention structure disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 62-53583.
In this structure, elastic arms 67 are integrally formed respectively on three side walls of a casing 66 (made of a synthetic resin) for receiving a connector 65 (FIG. 10) therein, and the arms 67 are pressed respectively against three outer side surface 68 of the connector 65 within the casing 66, thereby preventing the shaking movement of the connector 65 in a direction perpendicular to the direction of insertion of this connector.
Each of the arms 67 projects inwardly from the associated wall 69 of the casing 66 in an inclined manner, and is in the form of a flat rectangular plate, and is pressed at its distal end or edge 67a against the outer surface 68 of the connector 65. Two of the three arms 67 are opposed to each other, and guide ribs 70 are formed on that inner surface of the casing 66 opposed to the other (intermediate) arm 67. A guide plate 71 extends from the ribs 70 in a direction opposite to the direction of projecting of the arms 67, and is disposed outwardly of the casing 66. A retaining projection 72 for the connector 65 is formed on the guide plate 71.
As shown in FIG. 10, the connector 65 is inserted into the casing 66 along the guide plate 71, and a lock arm 73, formed on a rear end portion of the connector 65, is engaged with the retaining projection 72, thereby preventing the connector 65 from withdrawal from the casing 66. Within the casing 66, the connector 65 is pressed inwardly by the arms 67 (FIG. 9), and therefore is prevented from shaking movement within the casing 66. The connector 65 is of the female type having male terminals (not shown) mounted in a connector fitting chamber 74, and when a mating connector 75 of the male type, having female terminals (not shown), is inserted into the connector fitting chamber 74, the male terminals are connected to the female terminals, respectively.
In the above conventional structure, however, in order to positively prevent the shaking movement of the connector 65, the amount of displacement of the arms 67 is set to a large value so as to provide a sufficient load to hold the connector 65. Therefore, a large stress always acts on each arm 67, and therefore the arms 67 are liable to experience permanent deformation, and in such a case the pressing force is much reduced, which has resulted in a problem that the connector 65 is liable to make a shaking movement. And besides, in the conventional structure, although the shaking movement of the connector 65 relative to the casing 66 may be prevented, there has not been provided any means for preventing a relative shaking movement between the two connectors 65 and 75, and particularly the male connector 75 moves forward and backward (in the fitting and disengaging directions) relative to the female connector 65. This has invited problems that abnormal noises are produced, that the male and female terminals, fitted together, are worn, and that the connector housings of a synthetic resin, connected together, are worn.
With the above problems in view, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector-shaking prevention structure in which a relative movement (shaking movement) between male and female connectors in connector fitting and disengaging directions is positively prevented, and besides a shaking prevention arm will not be subjected to permanent deformation, so that such shaking movement is positively prevented for a long period of time.
To achieve the above object, according to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector which comprises a first connector housing, a second connector housing fittable to the first connector housing, an elastic arm formed in the first connector housing so as to extend along a substantially fitting direction of the first and second connector housings, the elastic arm having a shaking prevention projection which is formed on a front end of the elastic arm, and has front and rear surfaces, and a recess formed in the second connector housing, and having front and rear inner surfaces, wherein when the first and second connector housings are completely fitted together, the shaking prevention projection is engaged in the recess so that the front and rear surfaces of the shaking prevention projection are held in intimate contact with the front and rear inner surfaces of the recess, respectively.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the front and rear inner surfaces of the recess, and the front and rear surfaces of the shaking prevention projection, are slanting surfaces.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that when the shaking prevention projection is engaged in the recess, elastic deformation of the elastic arm is canceled.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the elastic arm has a surface extending straight along a connector fitting chamber which is formed in the first connector housing, and into which the second connector housing is insertable, and the recess is formed in an outer wall of the second connector housing.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the surface of the elastic arm is flush with at least one of inner surfaces of the connector fitting chamber, and the shaking prevention projection projects beyond a level of the at least one of inner surfaces into the connector fitting chamber.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the connector further comprises a lock mechanism provided substantially in opposed relation to the elastic arm, and maintaining a completely fitted condition of the first and second connector housings.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the connector further comprises second and third shaking prevention arms which are provided 90xc2x0 out of phase with the elastic arm in opposite directions.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the second and third shaking prevention arms have surfaces which are respectively flush with surfaces of opposite side outer walls of the first connector housing, and projections respectively formed on the second and third arms so as to project in the connector fitting chamber.